Closing Time
by UppDawg
Summary: Dean is a little upset with his home life and turns to drinking to help himself feel better. After a strange one night stand with the bartender, he's left wanting more for himself. Destiel (mostly) AU all human.


**So this was originally supposed to be a one shot pron without plot, but the stupid fucking ideas kinda pooled in my head. I do plan to continue with this story, but updates will probably be slow and irregular as I am quite busy. This is my first time writing in well over a year and I just had to get something out of me, please be gentle. This story will probably be short, only like 5 or so chapters, so hang around if you'd like. Enjoy. =]**

* * *

The dull roar of the patrons in the bar mixed with the music playing isn't enough to immediately drown out Dean's thoughts as he drops into a seat at the bar. The bartender, messy dark hair, blue eyes, pale skin marked with the slightest bit of ink on the forearm, and fluffy pink chapped lips, is not busy yet he totally ignores Dean. Purely because of how attractive the man is Dean is willing to look passed this fact.

"Hey." The bartender looks up from where he is wiping down the bar with a look on his face, maybe annoyed or maybe just tired, Dean can't tell. With a now blank expression the pale man drops his towel and moves over in front of Dean.

"What?"

Annoyance at your job or even being tired this late is just fine, but being rude? No, at this point Dean is starting to get annoyed. "Listen, I've had a fucked up day, no week, I just want some liquor I don't need the attitude. Gimme a double of Jack."

Dean's little outburst, as small as it was, brings a little bit of what he can only guess is entertainment to the opposing blue eyes. The smaller man brings up a medium drinking glass and sets it in front of Dean before filling it with his liquor of choice just a little more than a double. "Last call is in twenty, if you're day's been that bad you're gonna need to drink up."

This causes a grin to grace Dean's face as he takes a small pull from the glass he was given. With graceful movements the bartender collects his towel and begins wiping the bar down, closer to Dean this time. "I thought bartenders were supposed to be full of wisdom, where's my advice?"

Blue eyes meet hazel with a smile. "Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end." Dean snorts and takes another pull.

"Did you just quote Semisonic at me? At closing time of all times?" Dean can't help but smile fully as he downs the last of his liquor and slides his empty glass forward. "One more?"

The bartender drops his towel and obliges, rather than resuming cleaning he leans against the bar smiling. "You're cute, you can put away hard liquor, and you know music. What's got you down in the dumps?"

Dean's smile falters a bit as he takes the other man in. "Gay?" He takes a sip.

"We have security if that's going to be a problem." He picks his towel back up shoulders now rigid and tensed up. Obviously it had been a problem before.

Dean's wide smile returns slowly, hazel eyes sparkling in the dim light. "Let's just say I know who I want to take me home." It's a smooth line to use and Dean knows it. He's rewarded with a chuckle from the bartender who pours himself a shot and leans back against the bar as he takes it.

"I'm Castiel." The empty shot glass rings only slightly against the bar as Castiel sets it down. Blue eyes dart between Dean's own hazel pair where the other man seems to find what he's looking for as he nods. "Last call is now in fifteen, give me forty-five."

Dean downs what he has in his glass and nods. "Let's just say I need more than liquor to make me feel better tonight." Wrong thing to say and Dean recognizes it immediately. Emotions begin openly filtering across the bartender's face and Dean attempts to back track. "That came out wrong, I'm sorry. I'm not drunk, I'm not vulnerable, I would just really love to be mindlessly fucked into oblivion tonight." He wins a smile from Castiel. "My name's Dean by the way."

"Forty-five minutes Dean, then you'll get your wish."

Luckily knowing the bartender has it's perks and Dean sits at the bar drinking for thirty minutes after last call till the other man finally finishes. When Castiel finally comes back up front wearing a tight black shirt, a pair of nicely fit jeans, and a pair of plain sneakers, Dean is just a little more than buzzed. "My place or yours?"

"Yours." Dean's response is almost too quick and Castiel's eyes narrow slightly.

"Come on, I'll drive." A slender arm wraps around Dean's waist, whether it is intimate or to balance him the brunette isn't sure, but he likes it regardless. Castiel locks the front door behind them and leads Dean to his car, the type of which Dean does not register.

Inside the car Dean puts on his seat belt and shifts so that he can watch the other man drive. Once they've been going in comfortable silence for a little bit, Dean reaches over and pulls Castiel's free arm into his lap. With his index finger Dean traces the dark cross that covers the pale skin of his companion's forearm. Castiel is the one to break the silence. "You don't have a boyfriend at home that you're fighting with, do you?"

"Would you take me back to my car if I did?" The pale man seems to contemplate for a second before he shakes his head in the negative. This brings a smile to Dean's face. "Weirdly that just turned me on a little, but no. I don't have a boyfriend. I chose your place because I have a suffocating roommate."

With a nod Castiel smiles, probably relieved. They fall back into silence at this point and it's truly eerie to Dean how comfortable it is. They met about an hour ago, hardly spoken to each other, and now Dean is sitting here in comfortable silence intimately caressing the other man's arm. The sex is going to be glorious.

By the time they got to Castiel's apartment Dean was feeling very anxious and after a quiet climb up two flights, he finally found himself leaning against the counter in the pale man's kitchen sipping a beer. "This feels different. Hook-ups like this are supposed to be fast and sloppy." He pushes himself off the counter and meanders around the small kitchen looking at dishes on the counter, spices on the spice rack, and the assorted decorations on the fridge.

"I don't like fast and sloppy." Castiel has a beer of his own loosely held in one hand and is leaning back against the frame to the entryway. He takes a long pull while maintaining eye contact waiting to see if Dean says anything. "I expect you to be here in the morning, I'll cook breakfast, and then we part ways and it's a normal hook-up from there. You okay with that?"

Dean quirks his mouth in contemplation of the offer. "So like a one night relationship really?" Castiel's head tilts to the side before he shrugs and gives a nod. "That sounds fantastic. Gimme a tour?" Drunk had turned to buzzed a while back and Dean found himself in the perfect state of mind to enjoy this odd evening, so when Cas gestured him out of the kitchen with a flourish it brought a goofy childish grin to the man's face.

The apartment, as Dean finds it, is mostly plain. There is very little on the walls, all the tables are kept clean with little to no clutter, and the bedroom, the last stop, even looks like no one sleeps in it. Dean sets his beer down on a dresser and moves to look out a window. When he turns around Castiel is moving his beer onto a coaster and setting his own down on one as well with what looks like an indulgent smile on his face. "That's cute, very house wife-ish, I like it."

Dean moves determinedly towards his lover for the evening and stops about an arms length in front of the other man. This encounter is so strange for Dean that he suddenly realizes he doesn't know what to do, they haven't really even talked let alone been intimate with each other at all, so he smiles shyly. He tilts his head to the side just slightly and inches forward inviting his partner to take the lead.

Castiel can't help but to chuckle lightly at Dean's sudden shyness prior to reaching out and gripping him gently at the side of his neck. The kiss that Dean is pulled into isn't rough and desperate as he is still expecting, but tender and sweet which is a nice surprise. Castiel walks Dean backwards till the back of his knees hit the bed and he tumbles back with a gasp.

"God, are you still drunk?" Castiel laughs out as he pulls his black tee up and over his head. His body is lean, but rippled with more muscle than Dean had expected, he must train for something. Dean shakes his head with a smile and begins kicking off his shoes at the same time Cas does. Castiel drops down on to the bed, one knee between Dean's legs the other on the outside and with his hands planted on either side of Dean's head.

"Your eyes are fucking stunning," Dean whispers staring ups into the bright blues. With a smile Castiel breaks eye contact presses lips and body both down into Dean. The brunette's hands grip Castiel's hips with a bruising strength grinding his hips up while his lips melt into the kiss. Dean's mind is fogged by liquor telling him to go faster, just get pants off and get laid, but the other man is controlling the speed at which they move.

The taste of alcohol on Cas's lips, the smell of sex and sweat in the air, and the friction between their crotches begins to drive Dean mad. He breaks the kiss by tilting his head back and gasping for air as Cas continues kissing his neck. "Jesus fucking Christ, take my pants off please." The pale man chuckles against his neck as he shifts his body to have one hand free. Rather than obliging to Dean's request however, his free hand slips up under his shirt and caresses his torso.

"God, I could tell you're in shape, but you're freaking ripped." The compliment comes out moaned against Dean's neck as Cas begins to push the shirt up as far as it will go with just his one hand. Dean can't help but glow from the compliment and he moves his own hand up from his partner's waist and begins trailing them across the heated skin of the pale man's back and sides.

"Naked. Please, I just want these clothes off," Dean gasps out as the man on top of him tweaks his nipple. Castiel raises up on to to one elbow and chuckles.

With a smirk the smaller man rolls over on to his back and pulls at Dean till he gets the hint and rolls over to straddle the other man's waist. Dean likes this vantage better, it gives him a better view and an illusion of control over the situation that he knows he doesn't have. He is at the beck and call of the dark haired man beneath him and he is quite happy with that fact. He pulls his shirt up and over his head and revels in the hiss that escapes his temporary lover's mouth.

As Dean begins to unbutton his own pants, pale hands push his own out of the way and begin to do it for him. When the button and fly to Dean's pants are undone, long thin fingers reach in at an awkward angle the give him a couple short strokes. Even that small awkward touch has Dean pressing forward and on fire, wanting to be touched so desperately it pulls a soft whine out of his throat.

"You know Dean, this is not how I expected you to be at all." His tone of voice and the coy grin on his face shows Dean that he isn't disappointed at all. Long graceful fingers are pulled up and that same hand slides up Dean's pelvis and begins caressing his chest and stomach. "You're gorgeous, you know that? Why don't you have a boyfriend?"

Jaw clenched, obviously uncomfortable with the question, Dean doesn't stop smiling. "Sore subject that I'd rather not talk about during sex, ok?" Cas nods slowly and moves up on to his elbow, from there he reaches up and pulls Dean down into another kiss. Into that kiss he pours it all, sorrow for the question, the heat of his attraction, and all of his desires.

Dean feel's the other man's hand move from his neck to his waist and suddenly he's being pushed so that he is on his back with Cas over him again. Dean gets up on to his elbows as the other man stands up and bends over to pull off his socks. Then with no show made of it, he undoes his pants and pulls both his jeans and boxers off in one quick motion and kicks them aside. He stands there for a second and gives Dean a chance to take in the view.

Dean is once again taken in by his muscles. They're very clearly defined, but graceful with no bulk. The notorious 'v' at his pelvis brings Dean's eyes downward. His pubic hair is dark, short, and well kept which causes dean to realize that other than there and on his head he has no hair on his body, not even his arms. His cock is gorgeous and just slightly larger than average which made Dean happy. "Now you? You are gorgeous, don't let anyone tell you different."

With a snort and a roll of his eyes, Cas leans over him and grips his pants at the waistband. "Lift your hips you flirt." Dean gives in to the naked man's request and soon finds himself in a similar state of undress. Except the socks, he keeps his socks on during sex.

Castiel's hands find themselves on Dean's thighs where he strokes and caresses them with a soft sigh. Each caress brings his hands just a bit closer to Dean's cock which has him squirming and begging for the attention he craves with his ragged breathing. When slender hands finally caress Dean where he has been truly needing it, a sigh of relief escapes him that brings a smile to Cas's lips.

Dean's head falls back to the mattress as Cas gives him slow and gentle strokes. Eyes falling shut he enjoys the soft playful kisses being laid upon his belly and hip, the smell of sex that is finally beginning to fill the air in full, the sound of his lover's breathing just before... The urge to buck his hips up in to the warmth and wetness engulfing him was almost uncontrollable. One hand fisted in the blanket beneath him and the other in the shaggy hair of his companion.

"For fuck's sake, oh my god." He was gripping the blanket with all his might, his hips now disobeying him and rolling in time with the bobs of Castiel's head in order to get the most movement and pleasure. The thought that this couldn't feel any better was quickly wiped from his mind as he felt Cas's throat open for him and the other man started humming. Humming! The shuddering moan torn from Dean's throat was so elicit that it was almost embarrassing. "Oh fuck... Castiel, no."

With one final hum, a pop, and a lick, Dean's cock was cold and wet and exposed to the air once again. "That was hot, that little moan thing there. I like it." With fluid motions the other man was off the bed and rummaging through a dresser drawer. Dean lay with his eyes shut panting and wet, both from Cas's mouth and sweat, trying to gather himself back from the edge. The night isn't over, neither of them are done yet. "You ok?"

Dean is brought back to the moment by Cas setting lube and a condom down on the night stand. "Yeah. Yeah, no I'm fantastic." Dean raises himself back up on to his elbows, goofy grin spread across his face. "C'mere." Castiel obliges, crawling back on top of him, trailing little kisses up his stomach and chest till finally planting one long soft one on his lips.

"You ready?" Soft hands are trailing up and down Dean's side in a comforting manner.

"I've been fucking ready since the bar." With a snort, Castiel gives him one chaste kiss before reaching over and grabbing the lube. Using mostly his knees and legs Cas pushes Dean's legs open, he then hooks his arms under Dean's knees and lifts rotating his pelvis to expose him more. Dean watches him apply a liberal amount of the lubricant to his fingers and drop the bottle of the bed beside them. Even though he is watching and knows what is going to happen, Dean hisses lightly when he feels fingers press to his entrance. "Fucking cold."

The smile on Castiel's face fuels the fire blazing in Dean's stomach and as he feels one long slender finger push past a ring muscle that has been untried for weeks, he groans in anticipation of what is to come. Castiel is polite and thorough in his preparation and it is driving Dean nuts, one finger leads to two and two leads to three gently probing and spreading to get Dean ready, but Dean is more than ready by this point. When all three fingers finally retreat, he whines at the empty feeling he has.

Within seconds Cas is covered and ready at Dean's opening with a question written all over his face. Dean can only imagine it's 'are you ready,' so he nods with as much vigor he feels he can spare right now. Thankfully he is rewarded as he feels his partner first press against him and the slowly enter him. Once Castiel is fully inside of him he pauses, hands on Dean's hips holding him still, with almost a look of concentration on his face.

After a moment of stillness, Castiel rolls his hips before pulling mostly out and slipping back inside Dean. After a few repetitions the pace is driving the brunette nuts and he begins trying to roll his hips in tandem with his partner's thrusts, but Castiel keeps him locked in place. The needy whine pulled from his throat get's his lover to drop his hands from his hips and down on to the bed on either side of Dean's chest and pick up the pace slightly.

Dean reaches up to grip at shoulder blades as he begins to rock his hips to meet the thrusts of his companion. The smell of sex, the sound of skin on skin, and feeling of a warm body pressed to his own has Dean rolling his hips with gasps and moans being released here and there. Out of the blue with no warning, Castiel abandons his slow and steady pace and buries himself inside Dean with strength and force. All air is forced out of Dean in one blissful moan that put his earlier to shame as his nails rake down pale skin.

Castiel rears back and drives into him again and again leaving Dean gasping for air and seeing stars. Dean quickly and carefully raises his legs and wraps them around Castiel's hips causing his next thrust to hit deeper and in the one perfect spot that makes him moan out loudly clawing and grasping for anything to grab. Thrust after thrust all hitting him directly where he wants it has Dean genuinely seeing spots in his vision, his head feels like it's floating, and even though he is genuinely worried he may faint he can't bring himself to say anything.

Castiel's head falls limp and his thrusts somehow become more rough and shorter, desperate. He's close and Dean can tell. Dean reaches up and pulls his lover's lips down to his own, this kiss is finally ragged and desperate, jaunted by the movements created by the man on top of him. He doesn't last long beyond that point, he thrusts harder and deep and his whole body tenses. He presses into Dean as hard as he can, shuddering and gasping against Dean's lips.

After another long moment of stillness he pulls from Dean releasing one more shudder and collapsing down on to the bed next to the brunette. Castiel pulls the condom from his now half staff member, ties a knot at the opening end of it, and tosses it in the general direction of the trash can. By this point Dean is already desperately missing the full feeling of the paler man being inside of him, but the look currently on his face tells Dean that he's done and oddly Dean is okay with that.

"C'mon, move fat ass." Dean starts kicking and pulling at the blanket beneath him, the heat of sex quickly fading leaving him feeling chilled.

"Wait Dean." Castiel reaches over and very loosely grips Dean's cock. This brings a smile to his face as the other man slowly strokes him.

"No Cas, I'm fine. I'm one those guys." Castiel's hand freezes and he looks up at Dean, the emotion in his blue eyes unreadable to him. After a moment though he obliges and assists Dean in moving the blankets and slipping under. Dean lays down on his back and after Castiel flips off the light he lays with his head resting on Dean's shoulder.

"Be here for breakfast please."

"I promise." Dean drops the arm on Cas's side down to pull him in and wrap around his shoulder, Dean's own tanned skin standing out with major contrast to the other man's own pale skin. Dean drops one soft chaste kiss to the top of the other man's head before laying back to pass out.

The next morning Dean awakes to an empty bed and if it had been his own he would have began to panic, but the sheets smelled different, almost like lavender, the walls were bare and a soft brown color, and the way the sun shone through the window it landed directly on his face. No, this was definitely not his bed. As Dean raises he revels for just a moment in the tell tale soreness in his ass before moving to his feet and searching for clothes. He finds his pants and boxer briefs balled up against the walls and since he was staying for breakfast he opts to put on the underwear and nothing else.

The small apartment, which was two bedrooms though he didn't remember seeing any signs of a roommate, was filled to the brim with the smell of home. Or, you know, food. "Something smells amazing." He declares as he enters the small kitchen. Upon seeing the other man he decides he chose well one his lack of clothing for the other man is wearing noting but a loose pair of sweat pants.

Castiel turns and eyes Dean up and down. "You sure made yourself at home. Good. It's almost ready, grab a piece of bacon and pour me a glass of orange juice?" Castiel smiles and gestures at a particular cupboard.

"Man, some host." Dean obliges, snatching up and piece of bacon and holding it between his teeth as he retrieves two glasses from the appointed cabinet and pours two glasses of juice. By the time Dean is putting the juice back in the fridge Cas is already serving the eggs on to two plates, each with bacon and toast already on them. Grabbing both plates, Castiel gestures with his head for Dean to follow.

Breakfast is much like the previous night, they talk a little and what they say is free and unrestrained, but the majority of the meal is spent in companionable silence that seems almost too comfortable to Dean. Before he knows it, after some cozy small talk, Castiel is gathering up the plates and heading back to the kitchen. "Jesus!" Dean hops to his feet and follows him to the kitchen. "I fucked your back up bad, I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, no kidding. That is specifically the reason I'm not wearing a shirt, it stings. You always do that?" With a slight blush Dean nods remotely.

"Yeah. Uh, my ex always made me face away because of it." That one sentence told Castiel what he had already figured out last night, the 'ex' was a recent separation.

"Come on, I gotta get to work soon. Get dressed." They're soon both dressed and on the way out the door. The way back to the bar was a fat blur to Dean because it was definitely more chatty than any encounter they had had yet. Dean shared that he lived with his brother whose girlfriend was over constantly and that he worked at his uncle's auto shop that he was being groomed to take over one day.

"Winchester, by the way." He makes this statement just as they pull into the parking lot near his impala and it earns him a questioning glance from the man driving. "My last name, it's Winchester."

"Well mister Winchester, my last name is Novak and if you're ever looking for me, I work here five days a week."

Thinking about it for just a moment, Dean nods. "I'll probably be back. I know it's a cliche, but I had a fantastic night last night." Dean leans over and kisses Cas lightly on the mouth and it just feels right. "I'll catch you later mister Novak." With that he slides out of the car and makes his way over to his Impala.


End file.
